Their Story
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Emma Novoa tells her daughter the story of how she and her husband met and how they started dating. UPDATE: Jax tells his son how he and Emma started dating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just got this idea this morning actually XD Anyway, since Every Witch Way is supposed to be the American version of Grachi, and since Jax Novoa (in my opinion) is supposed to be a mix of Mia Novoa and Axel (who are characters on Grachi), I found it fitting to name the kids that :)**

"AXEL!"

Axel laughed at his sister's scream.

"When I get my hands on you-!" She threatened, reaching out her arms, to which her brother avoided by taking a step back. He used a spell to glue her feet to the floor, the sudden stop making the chip bowl crash to the floor and send chips everywhere. And they were the last ones in the bag too!

She growled, and began to move her right hand to cast a spell to set her free. As soon as she did, she cast another one and grinned at the outcome.

"Hey!" Her brother squirmed in the straightjacket.

Mia laughed and pointed to herself with her thumb. "I learned that one from Mom. And she was right, it _is _funny!"

"I can't even move my arms! Get me out, Mia!" The nine year old ordered.

The fourteen year old giggled and shrugged. "No can do!"

"MIA!"

"What's going on in here?!" An Australian accented voice demanded.

Their father stepped into the kitchen, surveying the scene, quickly followed by their mother.

To Mia, it seemed that she won the parental lottery. Both of them had attractive features, which of course they managed to pass down to their children. Mia inherited her father's black hair, while her brother got their mother's brown. They both had brown eyes, so she wasn't sure if she had her father's or her mother's. Mia had a slighter darker skin tone, not quite like her mother, but close. Her brother just had a slight tan, like their father. Not to mention their parents were magical beings (wizard and a witch) and their mother was the Chosen One.

"Mia, why did you put your brother in a straightjacket?" Jax asked, barely suppressing the amused grin.

"Mom taught it to me." Mia defended herself.

Jax looked over at his wife with wide eyes, surpised that she'd teach her daughter that devious spell, to which she gave a sheepish grin. "I told her _that _story, I didn't think she'd actually remember the spell."

Instantly his cheeks burned, remembering the embarrasment of having to walk all the way home in that straightjacket all those years ago. Since then, he never dared to prank Emma.

"Mia, get Axel out of that now." Emma Novoa gently-yet still having the authoritive mother voice-told her.

"But he glued my feet to the floor, making me spill the last of my chips!" She shouted.

This time Emma rose an eyebrow at her husband, now it was his turn to give the apologetic grin. "I told him the story of when I glued Andi's feet to the floor. But, I actually made sure he remembered the spell. You never know when it could come in handy!"

Emma rolled her eyes, activating her magic to let her son out of the constrictive item.

"Thanks Mom." Axel smiled, then glared at his older sister.

"I think it's time we have a talk about not pranking your sibling." Emma's tone hardened.

"Your mother's right." Jax added. Then discreetly, he grinned and winked at his son, causing the boy to smirk.

"Mia, let's go upstairs." Emma let her daughter lead the way to her bedroom.

Jax glanced behind him to make sure they were gone. When the coast was clear, he high-fived his son. "That was good!" He congradulated.

Axel smiled. "Thanks, Dad!"

"However, the only thing I ask is that you two don't pull tricks on each other all the time," he glanced at the chip-wonderland, "especially if they're carrying food."

Axel kept the smile on his face, truly thankful for the awesome Dad he had. He didn't let him or his sister run wild, but he let them have fun. And when it was 'too much' fun, their responsible mother balanced it out. The young wizard honestly thought a better match couldn't have been made, though he wouldn't voice thoughts like that aloud.

He nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Emma sat next to Mia on her bed.

"Those were the last chips, and he ruined them!" She grumbled.

Emma sighed. "I know, but we can always buy another bag. Also, you shouldn't put people in straightjackets."

"But you did!"

Emma released a breath. "That was only because of the Fool Moon..." Suddenly she took on a devious grin. "Plus your father totally deserved it."

"Well I think Axel deserved it."

"In your opinion, maybe he did. But please don't do it again."

Mia slumped her shoulders. "Okay, fine. I won't do it again."

The older witch smiled. "That's a good girl. However, I don't want you two doing spells on each other as much. I know it's supposedly fun sometimes, but don't do it as much. I don't want you two to be nicknamed the T2."

"The T2?" She questioned.

Emma looked down. "Before me and your father got together, I dated another boy. He had three younger siblings, who loved to pull pranks. They were nicknamed the Terrible Three, or the T3."

Mia tilted her head. "What was his name?"

Emma sighed, it seemed she was doing a lot of that. "Daniel Miller." She chuckled. _I couldn't believe I thought I loved him._

"You loved him?! But what about Dad?!" Mia demanded, panicking. She couldn't believe that her mother loved someone other than her father, even if it was a long time ago.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud." She chuckled. "But yes, at one point I thought I loved him." Emma studied her daughter, wondering if it was time to finally tell her the story of how she and Jax met, and what happened all throughout that time.

"Mia, do you want to hear a story?"

She nodded excitedly. She loved hearing the stories her parents told her.

Emma began. "When I was becoming a freshman, your grandpa made us move to Miami. At that time, I had no idea that I was a witch. I assumed I was a normal human, like anybody else. On my first day moving in I met Andi Cruz, my future best friend. Also on that day, I saw Daniel for the first time."

Mia didn't even blink, anxiously awaiting for more of the story.

"When I saw him, it felt like my stomach was filled with butterflies. Then, magically, butterflies appeared out of nowhere. Turns out he was allergic to them, so he began to sneeze a bunch of times." She giggled at the memory.

"Anyway, I noticed some strange things were happening. For example, when I went to open the fridge, it opened by itself. When I went to turn on a lamp, it turned on by itself. I was scared, but Grandpa calmed me down, assuring me it was nothing.

"Then it was the first day of school, when I met Maddie Van Pelt...you might know her now as Maddie Rueda. She was the queen bee at Iridium High, the Head Panther, that was her clique. She was also my enemy."

Mia gasped at this. She was best friends with Emily Rueda, and she thought her mother was so nice. What her mother just told her is hard to believe.

"She was mean, at least until she started dating Diego, but that's sophomore year. Anyway, me and Maddie always fought over Daniel. He dated her off and on repeatedly, and finally he broke up with her for the last time. She thought I was in her way, so we became enemies. Turns out, she was a witch too, and wanted the Hexoren. We always did spells on each other...once she even turned a classroom upside down with me, Andi, and our other friend Tony in it."

"Ooh! Can you tell me that one?!" Mia cried out.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "No. It's a mean, not to mention crazy, spell. Someone could find out that you have powers...and like I said, it's too mean."

Mia pouted while her mother continued.

"Then there was this evil principal I had to deal with, she wanted to steal my powers and she turned people into frogs! But, with the help of all my friends, including Maddie, we defeated her. Soon after, at a dance, Daniel sang a song to me. We kissed and that's when we started dating."

The younger witch's eyes widened, before she took on a confused look. "Wait, where's Dad while all that was happening?"

"He didn't come to school until sophomore year, and then that's where things got more crazy." She smiled.

"Tell me!" The raven-haired teen urged.

Emma laughed. "I already told you I would. So, the first day of the new year started off good. Me and Andi walked to school, as usual. Also as usual, my eyes lighted up when I saw Daniel. He waved to me, and right as I was about to wave back, a loud engine sounded. All of a sudden, this boy on a double-torque dirt bike comes riding in, getting dust everywhere. After that I ignored him, and hugged my boyfriend. I even got some dust off of his shoulder when he wasn't looking, because..."

"Because?" She prodded.

"Because when me and Maddie defeated the principal, we lost our powers. Only temporarily. I got mine back in a few days while Maddie...well you might want to ask her for the story on how she got hers. I didn't tell Daniel about my powers, because he didn't want me to have them. He thought it was for the best if I didn't have them."

"Wait, that means he didn't accept you for who you were! He didn't like you being a witch!" Mia exclaimed.

Emma nodded. "You're absolutely correct. But I thought I was in love with him, I didn't want to lose him. So I kept my powers a secret.

"Anyway, when I was only in school for a couple minutes, I was called down by my Dad, who became the new principal after the old one...had a bit of a meltdown."

Mia laughed lightly.

"So, when I went down, I was met by my father, and a boy I've never seen before. I thought he was cute, which was completely forbidden, since I was dating Daniel. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, which made me a little nervous."

"Aww, he liked you from the start!" Mia gushed, while Emma's cheeks turned a soft pink.

"I suppose he did. Anyway, I learned that his name was Jax Novoa, and that I was to show him around. For some reason, I felt that I didn't want to mess up when around him. So I tried to get out of it, because I've never been to some places in the school before. I didn't want to get him lost and think I was stupid. But your grandpa said that I'd do just fine, and that's when your father spoke his first words to me. 'Yeah, I'm sure you'll do just fine.'"

Mia smiled.

"I showed him around, taking him to all the places that I knew of. We made small talk, and became quick friends. At the end of the tour, however, he met two of the Panthers; Katie and Sophie, who wanted to become _really _good friends with him. Well, at least Sophie did anyway."

Mia tilted her head. "Wait, so Dad was.."

Emma nodded. "Yep, he was the school's newest heartthrob. Daniel had that position before him. The only reason everyone knew his name so quickly was because of Gigi Rueda, who was known as Miss Information. She had a blog that alerted everyone of the new things happening. So of course she posted about Jax."

"Hey, is that the same Gigi that writes for the New York Times?!"

Emma again nodded. "That's the one. Now, back to the story. During the day, the T3 pranked my Dad by filling the water fountain with chocolate pudding, which Hex wanted to know about." She didn't have to explain about the Hex, her daughter has it. "I talked to him a little, since Andi put him in my locker. Then, Jax came up behind me, wondering if I talked to all my books. I started stuttering and made an excuse. Next, he asked to take me home."

"That's so sweet! Was it fun? It had to be fun to ride home on a dirtbike!" Mia squealed.

Her mother smiled. "I never said that I said 'yes'."

"You didn't?! Why not?!"

"Because I was dating Daniel, I wanted to be loyal to him. I couldn't let another boy take me home, even though deep down I wanted to say yes, which honestly scared me. I started stuttering an excuse to not go with him, to which he just smiled at the whole time. I grabbed my stuff, then bolted out of there.

"The next day, I found the Witches' Council on my doorstep-"

"The Witches' Council?! What did you do?"

She narrowed her eyes at her. "I was going to get to that. Lily, my guardian, warned me that a witch, especially the Chosen One, can't date a human boy. I said that the Council was going to have to say it to me themselves, and that's just what they ended up doing. However, I resisted, determined to not let Daniel go. And speaking of Daniel, he began to get suspicious, I had to try my hardest to make sure he didn't know my powers were back."

"I think you should've dumped him."

Emma laughed. "Now, I wish I did. It would've saved me a lot of stress in the longrun. Anyway, soon after that in school Ramona, one of the Council members, disappeared. Which meant that they had to get a new one; Lily. When Lily went to go train, Desdemona, another Council member, became my temporary guardian. Meanwhile, Jax wanted to try out for the Sharks, the swim team, and...he tricked me."

"Tricked you how?"

"He did a spell to make it look like his text came from Daniel's phone, telling me to meet him in the science lab. I went, expecting to see him, when I found Jax instead. He accidently got goo all over me, then told me he was a wizard and that he knew I was a witch."

"He got goo all over you?" She started to laugh.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he did. And I still don't 'have a good laugh' about it, even though your father does."

"Anyway, I got in trouble for the mess, because Jax teleported out of there. Although, he didn't know I couldn't teleport. Well, I could, but every time I always landed in the school pool."

Mia chuckled.

"Yep. After I got cleaned up with the help of a spell, I was forced to clean up the science lab. However, as soon as I stepped in, Jax was already there, helping by mopping. He used his powers to control the mop without touching it, but I scolded him to not do that, someone could've seen. I was touched by his gesture though." She smiled, a faraway look in her eye.

"Uh, Mom? The story?"

"Oh, right! So we talked, and he learned that Daniel was a human, to which he immediately asked why I'd ever date a human. I didn't answer. Then at home, Daniel asked me if my powers were back, I said no again.

"But, there was something bigger going on. The Fool Moon appeared, and it made Desdemona turn evil. I learned later that she was responsible for Ramona's disappearance. She wanted my powers taken away, so she was doing everything possible to try to keep me and Daniel together, even though Agamemnon and Lily kept warning me to break up with him."

"Then, an incident happened. A pretty big one. One day Jax teleported to my house, scaring me. We were in the living room, and he was showing off some spells. The last one was making a bunch of bunnies appear. I got rid of them with a spell of my own, not wanting anyone to see, when Daniel came in. He saw me, so Jax erased his memory by a few seconds.

"He kept doing it, because he kept implying to Daniel that I had my powers back. Finally, I just decided to erase his memory myself, but Jax 'helped out' too, so his memory was completely gone. At first I was going to ask Lily for help, but he couldn't get in trouble with the Council again. Instead I settled with getting the Hex and trying to find the reversal spell. Jax ended up watching Daniel for the day...which I later learned wasn't a good idea. He made Daniel think he was German, and dressed him up like a geek. In the end, Desdemona gave me the reversal spell, which I used, even though Lily suggested that it might be best he didn't have his memory. He wouldn't know about magic and wouldn't have remembered dating me. But it just felt cruel to me to leave his memory wiped."

"I actually agree with that, Mom."

Emma smiled at her. "A couple nights later, Jax once again teleported into my room, thereby scaring me again. That's when he pulled the prank, and when I put a straightjacket on him for revenge." She laughed at the memory, along with Mia.

"The next day, was the day that Andi finally got her locker back, because Jax made them magically switch, so he was right next to me. But like I said, Andi got it back, which meant his was, in his wording, 'waaaaayyyyy on the other side of the school.'" Emma did the full imitation, even pointing behind her, making Mia laugh even more.

"Later on, the Sharks beat the Dolphins, a team from a rival school. At The Seven, while Daniel was busy doing an interview with Gigi, Jax walked over to me and sat down, since he was a Shark. I was glad, I hated being alone. We talked, and I learned that he didn't use magic at all, since he used it to beat Daniel at the Shark tryouts. He came in an eighth of a second behind him at the competition, then saying he doesn't need magic to beat him."

_I always win in the end. You'll see. _The words still made her heart pound.

"Later, the Witches Council came to me at my house. Agamemnon told me I had until the Fool Moon to give up Daniel, or my powers would be taken away. As a way to quicken the breakup, he cast punishment spells on me. One made me reply with 'ohhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhh' to everything Daniel said-"

Mia started laughing. "Oh man, what else happened?"

She smirked. "Another one was that whenever someone said 'shark' I'd start dancing. Andi and Jax had a bit of fun with that one. And the last one was whenever I'd see Daniel, I'd scream. Finally, after an embarassing day, Jax reversed the spell with help from the Hex and Andi."

"One day at school, Jax told me that the Fool Moon was affecting him, in a bad way. I told him to tell me, I wanted to help since he reversed the Council's spells. He said he couldn't tell during school, so he asked me to ditch with him. I agreed only if we could be back by last period."

Mia grinned.

"We ended up going to the beach, and there he set up a picnic."

"Awwww!"

Emma smirked again. "Well, it would've been nice, if he hadn't tricked me into ditching with him, and then getting into a food fight."

"You guys had a food fight?" To Mia, it seemed her Mom would never do anything like that.

"He started it! He got cake in my face!"

"Okay, let's get back to the story!"

She laughed. "Alright. I had an amazing time though, it was the most fun I've had in a long time. But at school, I ended up getting detention for skipping, while Jax didn't. Turns out, he used a cloning spell to get away with it."

"That's awesome! I wanna know the spell!"

"No way. The spell is illegal, and the Council will take your powers if they find out that you did it."

"That's the thing! They won't find out!"

Her gaze hardened. "No, Mia. Drop it."

Her daughter pouted, so Emma decided to go on.

"Then, perhaps the worst thing to happen occured. He came to my house, and told me the cloning spell. Daniel had an anniversary dinner the next night planned, while my father had a math convention. So, I cloned myself so I could go to the dinner while the other me went to the convention."

"That's so unfair! I wanna do it!"

"Trust me, you don't. The clone isn't even technically a clone. It's just a piece of your personality. And when I cloned myself, my evil side came out; Evil Emma. She ended up skipping the convention with Jax by making another clone; Nerdy Emma, while Jax brought out Jax Jr. After a night out, my first clone kissed your father."

"She did what?! Oh my God, was he mad when he found out?!"

Emma nodded sadly at the bad memory. "You better believe he was. The disappointment was written on his face, and I said something that pretty much poured salt on the wound. I said 'of course it wasn't me!' like there was no chance of me being with him. In retaliation, he didn't give me the reversal spell. I admit, I was hurt when he didn't help me, he always helped me before. But this time he didn't. In fact, he said he liked the clone more than me."

Mia's eyes widened. "He said that?" She whispered. "That's horrible!"

"He did like her, but not as much as me. He was just extremely hurt at the time. Anyway, since I didn't have the spell, things got out of control. There were four of me running around my house! While Andi and me were looking for the reversal spell in the Hex, Daniel chose that time to walk in. He saw all the clones, and after a discussion about my powers returning, he broke up with me. I was devastated, but managed to get rid of the clones."

"At school, Jax asked me to bring her back, after I exposed the plan of getting rid of me-"

"Wait, Dad wanted to get rid of you?!"

"I think he thought that hanging with a clone of me was better than not hanging out with me at all. But I doubt that he would've really gotten rid of me. He asked if I could bring her back, I refused. So he asked if we could ditch school again and talk, thinking I still had some of 'E' in me. I was pretty mad, so I trapped him in a locker."

"He deserved that one."

Emma giggled. "Anyway, I was still hurt about the breakup. I kept trying to apologize, but Daniel just pushed me away. That made me feel even worse, so much so that I started seeing him everywhere. Whenever a person would talk to me, they'd take on Daniel's appearence. Desdemona took away that problem, but still made it clear that she wanted us back together. She was in charge of the school play, and said that I was Daniel's Juliet, since he was playing Romeo. The only reason that was, was because Jax...messed around with his magic."

"Oh yeah! Dad told me about that! He'd always get Daniel in trouble. It was kinda mean, but funny." Mia chuckled.

The corners of Emma's mouth turned up. "Then Jax, Diego, and Maddie all got in trouble for a food fight in the cafeteria, as punishment they had to help with the play. Jax took over the role for Tybalt, since Pablo got the chicken pox. Daniel and Jax had a swordfight, because Desdemona wanted to rehearse the scene when Romeo and Tybalt fight.

"I didn't stay to watch, I thought it was ridiculous that they were getting into their roles a little too much, and fighting with a piece of bread and salami."

"Bread and salami?"

"Desdemona had real swords, but my Dad made her get replacements. Andi and Diego went to the cafeteria and got bread and salami to use for the time being. So, after leaving, I went to my locker, as soon as I opened it I got sprayed by water guns, a prank from the T3. By accident, I turned myself into a bird. I don't know what happened during that time, but when I turned back, I was in Daniel's basement with him, Andi, Maddie, and your father, only he was tied up and passed out."

"Why did he pass out?"

She grinned. "I don't think I should tell..."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"Okay, fine. He...has a fear of feathers, and since I was a cockatoo..."

Mia gasped. "Nuh uh. No way. Dad's afraid of birds?!"

Emma started to laugh. "He claims only when they're inside, but if you look closely, he tenses up whenver we're outside and a bird flies by, or whenever someone says it. He can barely even speak the word himself."

Mia doubled over in laughter, her face was turning pink. "Oh God, that's hilarious!"

Emma shushed her. "Just don't tell him I told you. He isn't one to let something go easily."

Mia tried to sober up, only releasing a few snorts. "Okay, I won't tell."

"Back to the story. A few days later, a storm was supposed to hit Miami. A huge storm. I got a text from my Dad to meet him at the school, and when I got there, it was thundering and lightning like crazy. I was terrified, but then Jax showed up. I felt a little better knowing someone was with me. Soon, we got text messages alerting us of the severe storm. We tried to leave, but the door to the school flew open, letting a bunch of leaves and sticks in. He saved me from a large tree branch that came in. The plan to walk home was over, we hid in the principal's office until the storm blew over."

"Why didn't Dad just teleport you home? And you and him were in the school alone?"

"I learned that night that teleporting is extremely dangerous during a lightning storm. And yes, we were alone."

Mia rose an eyebrow in silent question. "I feel too awkward to ask..."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. "No, nothing happened. Your father is a gentleman. Although, since we were trapped there, we did become closer. We even almost kissed, however the door blew open before we could. After a few hours, my Dad returned and saved us. I hugged Jax as a thank you.

"Then, the worst thing at the time happened. The Council found out about the clones, and were about to take our powers away. However, your father stepped in, saying that he created all the clones, and would do it again. I tried to tell him not to do that, but he was determined that I wouldn't lose my magic. I was let off the hook...but they took his powers."

She gasped. "He sacrificed his powers for you?!"

Emma nodded. "That's when I knew how much he cared about me. We kissed, and started dating. He later got in a fake swordfight with Daniel over me, I stopped it before anyone could possibly get hurt. He tried to get back together with me, even using Sophie as a tactic to make me jealous. It didn't work.

"More crazy things started happening, and before I knew it, me, your father, and all our friends were fighting against my evil clone that returned and Desdemona, who teamed up to destroy the Magic Realm and be the only two witches left. We defeated them.

"As a thank you, the Council gave Jax his powers back. We continued dating all throughout high school...and the rest is history." Emma finished, smiling.

"Wow...that was some story." Mia whispered. Truly, a better match couldn't have been made.

**A/N: This was the longest I've ever written. I hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, Aipom4 suggested that I write a Jax version to Axel (was the first to suggest, anyway)...and I thought that was a pretty good idea:) Well, here it is!**

Sixteen year old Axel Novoa tugged on his black leather jacket, making sure it was just right. Using his phone as a makeshift mirror, he made sure his dark brown hair was perfect. Smirking, he sauntered up to the shy girl.

"Hey, Persephone."

The girl snapped her head back to him, long dark brown hair flying so a part of it rested below her right shoulder. Shocked emerald green eyes stared up at him.

"H-Hi Axel."

_Why is he at my locker?!_ She wondered. Axel Novoa was the most popular, not to mention hottest, guy in the tenth grade. Every girl admired him, well, it seemed all except for Persephone Carter. Whenever he'd try to talk to her, she'd always find some excuse to get away from him. Perhaps that's why he always chased after her, ignoring all the other girls.

She clutched her books tight to her chest, hoping in some way they'd act as a shield. Of course if she wanted to, she could cast a spell and throw up an actual force field. But that would expose her powers, and nobody knew she was a witch. And she wasn't about to let Axel know, there's no way he could keep a secret like that.

"So, you need a ride home?" he asked, "I brought an extra helmet."

Most girls would have killed to be in her position right now. Axel visiting her locker, asking to take her home, riding on that dirtbike...who wouldn't want to?

Persephone honestly did, she wanted to say 'yes' so badly, it hurt. But she was afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of his bad boy exterior...and then there was that feeling. That feeling that he was really...well, powerful. Like he was capable of strange feats. She always tried to brush it aside, yet it always lingered.

"Um, th-that's okay. You don't have to.."

He frowned for a split second, then it became a slight grin. "You mean I brought my extra helmet for nothing?"

"Maybe you can give another girl a ride home?" She prayed that he would leave, she didn't know how much longer she could resist.

He leaned down close to her face, ceasing her ability to breathe. "I don't want another girl."

She blinked to get out of his stare's hold, then gulped. "Uh, actually, m-my mother is picking me up today. Sorry." Grabbing her backpack, she slammed her locker shut and ran away, leaving Axel wondering what he did wrong.

"Ugh!" He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. "What am I doing wrong?!"

"Welcome home, son!" His father greeted him from his chair. "What happened this time?"

"She rejected me, again! I don't understand it! I make it perfectly clear that I like her, be nice to her, I even offered her a ride home today, and she still rejected me! What am I doing wrong?!"

His father chuckled. "I had the same problem back in high school with your mother. Don't worry, she'll come around."

"How?" Axel asked.

"You mean you want to hear the story of how we started dating?" Jax asked incredulously. He never thought his son would ever want to hear a romance story.

"Please give me advice!" he paused, then whispered, "I'm getting desperate."

Jax stared at him. "You must really like this girl."

Axel nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Maybe it'll help you out." His father decided. Axel sat next to him on another chair, preparing to listen.

"Well let's see...that summer my father made us move from Sydney to Miami. It was my sophomore year of high school. I came riding in, and of course everyone was staring at me...especially the girls." He chuckled. "Anyway, I went straight to the Principal's office, to get my schedule and all that. His name was Mr. Alonso. He asked me how my grades were, so I-" He stopped just in time, he didn't want to give his son any ideas, "let him see my report card, with every good grade I earned."

Axel's eyes became half-lidded as he raised his eyebrows. "You cast a spell to change your grades, didn't you?"

"What? No! How can you accuse your father of something like that?"

"..."

"Okay, fine! I did! But don't tell your mother I told you, and don't even think about trying it for yourself.

Axel smirked. "I won't."

Jax eyed him with suspicion before he continued. "Now where was I? Hmm...oh! So after he saw my, ah, _revised _grades, a girl walked in. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was beautiful, and I learned that her name was Emma Alonso, daughter of the principal. She started to try to make up an excuse to not show me around while I kept my eyes on her the whole time, I found I couldn't look away," he chuckled, "she unknowingly cast her own spell upon me."

Axel listened intently.

"After me and her father convinced her that she'd be just fine, she showed me around the school. Albeit, it was a limited tour, since she didn't know where some places were, but it was really nice. We became friends quickly, even though I was already looking to be more than that. However, I'd soon learn that she had a boyfriend; Daniel Miller."

"At least I don't have to worry about that with Persephone," Axel muttered, "she's single."

"Anyway, before I learned that small detail, Emma told me that she was very clumsy, saying that she'll trip and spill her lunch tray on me. So I took this golden opportunity to make a move. I asked her if she was asking me out to lunch, to which she promptly said 'no' to. Then I met two of the Panthers; Sophie and Katie. Katie was alright, and Sophie was nice, but overall I found her to be disturbing."

Axel laughed. "There's a lot of creepy girls at my school."

Jax grinned. "Then Sophie and Katie left after their friend Maddie texted them, but next thing I know there's a newscamera in my face and this girl is standing next to me, who I found out in two seconds that she was known as Miss Information. I was really weirded out, and she said that she having an exclusive interview with me. She asked me some questions but interrupted before I could answer.

"I spotted Emma talking to a book, which I later learned was the Hexoren. She walked away before I could approach her though. However at the end of the day, I caught her at her locker, still talking to it. Keep in mind, I didn't know she was a witch, but I was starting to have suspicions. Anyway, I asked if she talked to all her books. She started stuttering a reply, which I thought was kind of cute. Finally, I asked to give her a ride home."

"I think it's obvious she said 'yes', I mean you guys are married." Axel rolled his eyes.

Jax rose an eyebrow. "She said 'no.'"

Axel's eyes were as wide as plates. "No?! What do you mean, no?!"

"I mean, no. She refused the ride."

"But why? I thought she liked you!"

Jax sighed. "She was dating Daniel, she probably didn't want to feel that she was cheating on him or something. Although, I did go to her house, because she dropped her wallet. I immediately planned to return it once I found it. I saw her casting a spell, confirming my suspicions. The next day, I decided to try out for the Sharks, the swimming team at the school since I was on the team at my last school. It was then that I met Diego and Daniel, although I found out later that he was dating Emma.

"I ended up sitting with Emma at lunch, meeting Andi in the process. But then Agamemnon, a member of the Witches Council, showed up. I teleported away to a safe distance."

"Why?"

"Um..you could say we had a small, uh, disagreement."

Axel sighed. "Whatever. Just continue."

"Anyway, Sophie scared the crap out of me because she was practically right next to me when I teleported. And then we got to talking and that's when I learned Emma was dating Daniel, so I knew I'd have to work harder to be with her. So, later on in the day, I snuck into the science lab to talk to her. I sent her a text to make it look like it came from Daniel's phone so she'd come to the room."

"I love that spell." Axel smirked.

Jax grinned. "While I was waiting, I was using magic to play with the beakers of chemicals, creating different mixtures. But then she walked in the room. I instantly smiled, getting a bit dazed...completely forgetting about the beakers. They ended up exploding, getting her drenched with goo."

His son laughed. "Oh God, you got her soaked with goo?!"

His father laughed too. "Yeah, I was really sorry about it, but it was too funny! Your mother still won't laugh about it though.

"Anyway, I told her I was a wizard, and she told me that she was a witch. We were interrupted by a teacher coming in the room. I immediately teleported out of there, telling her to meet me in the cafeteria. However, I didn't know that she couldn't do it, so I ended up accidently getting her in trouble. I came back to the room to help clean up, but she scolded me for using my powers. We talked a little more, and then she told me that Daniel was a human. I asked her why she'd ever do something like that, she didn't answer."

Axel bit his lip.

Jax frowned. "Is Persephone a human?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her use magic before."

Jax nodded. "It's not illegal anymore for a witch or wizard to date a human. If she is, I don't mind. The question is, if you mind."

"Of course I don't!"

His father smiled. "The next day, I teleported to her locker...which ended up scaring her. She dropped a tablet, I picked it up for her. I offered to help her with her 'disappearing act', she answered by saying that she has tried and tried but nothing works. 'Splash every time' if I'm quoting correctly." He smirked at the amusing memory.

_"The pool, really? Well if you're gonna screw it up, at least you screw it up in style. Boy are you glad you met me."_

"Mom kept teleporting to the pool? Really?" His son laughed.

The older wizard nodded. "Yep, really. After a humorous discussion, I seriously warned her about the Council taking her powers away. Later on, I heard Daniel and Emma talking in one class...I'm pretty sure it was science. Anyway, I made myself a spider so I could spy on them."

"A spider? Really? Don't you know that people are terrified of those?"

He gave his son a pointed look. "I admit, it wasn't a good idea at the time. I got my info, at the expense of almost getting crushed by Daniel's and some other kid's sneakers. I did end up with a sneaker print on my face though. At lunch, the principal and Ursula Van Pelt walked into the cafeteria together, complete with trumpet music. She gave him a love pie to make him fall for her. But back to lunch. When me and Daniel were about to pass by them to get to our table, I made his milk carton explode, getting Emma's dad and Ursula to get covered with milk." He started laughing. "Daniel got detention."

Axel chuckled. "Wow Dad. How many times did you get Daniel in trouble?"

"Only a few. Actually, I think I would've been friends with the guy, if he wasn't with my girl. I wanted her, so I tried all sorts of things to get closer to her. Back to the story. After school, I went to Emma's house. I told her that I heard that she was having trouble with her dad and Maddie's mom. I offered to help. Then I...heh heh, did a smooth move."

The younger wizard rose an eyebrow.

"I predicted that she'd trip on her way to the kitchen. When she said she wasn't going there, I cast a spell to make the water run and tons of suds to come out of the sink. When she went to turn it off, I made a pillow appear, then teleported so that I caught her when she tripped." Jax smirked.

"Wow. That was pretty smooth." Axel stated, surprised.

"Why so surprised? Where do you think you inherited your love of leather jackets, motorcycles, and trouble from? Grandpa Alonso?"

Axel laughed. "No, I don't think that. Continue."

"My satisfactory was short lived, when she told me that she was waiting for Daniel to help her. So I replied that it'd be a long time since he was in detention, to which she said that she promised to wait for him. I was really starting to get annoyed, because, I admit it. I was jealous. I managed to mask it with indifference, telling her that her dad would be home by the time Daniel got to her house, informing her that I knew that her dad didn't like Daniel at all. Again, I offered to help with her problem.

"After she got done mopping the soapy mess, she went to go change her clothes. So, I took this opportunity to see how things were going for dear-ol Danny-boy." He chuckled. "I cast a spell to make it so there was...like a tv in the room, so I could watch anything that happened."

"No way! That's awesome, you gotta teach me that!"

"I will. Now, I saw Daniel working on something, so I had a little fun. I cast a spell to turn whatever he was writing previously into a funny picture of Emma's dad. Meanwhile, I made some popcorn appear in my hand, so I could enjoy the show even more. As planned, Daniel got in trouble, but Gigi tried to get him out of it by saying it was a picture of the mailman. He replied, "My mailman's name is Mr. Alonso?" She told him he was a lost cause. God, it was so funny!" He snickered at the amusing memory.

"He got a week in detention, further making my day. It was the best movie yet! So then, Daniel got called to board to write one hundred times 'I will not make fun of Mr. Alonso.' I decided there was going to be a new plot twist."

Axel smirked in anticipation.

"I made him write, 'I will play tricks on Mr. Alonso all year.' However, he resisted, the board was all black smears and various lines. I couldn't see what happened after that, because Emma came back down the stairs. I asked her what I could do to help, and again she refused, saying she'd wait for Daniel. She told me that she trusts him completely, I retorted by asking her why she didn't tell him that her powers were back. I offered for her to talk about it with me, and she did.

"Afterwards, she asked me if I wanted pie, explaining that Maddie's mom brought it over. I knew there was something wrong with it, but I couldn't explain it. I just had a bad feeling about it, so I declined. Then, Daniel's little siblings came, claiming that he sent them to help. In the end, Emma pretty much forced me to leave."

"That was pretty harsh."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well. Daniel and Emma were like lovebirds, I knew it was going to be a tough battle to win her over. I was willing to fight. Anyway, the next day was Shark tryouts. I was the last one, and I had to race Daniel. Andi and Diego told me that he'd be tough to beat, saying that he broke the national freestyle record the previous year...along with the doggie paddle. I was an excellent swimmer myself, but I couldn't let Daniel win. If he beat me, I wouldn't get on the team, and I'd feel that he'd won Emma. Stupid theory, but regardless, I wasn't taking any chances. I casted a spell to make myself swim faster, thereby beating him."

"You cheated?!"

He sighed. "Not something I'm proud of, but yes. I don't want you doing the same..." He eyed his son skeptically. "Especially on tests. Isn't it funny, how in the first quarter you were failing history but now you're acing that class?"

Axel stuttered. "Uh, well..I have a good tutor."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Sure. I can understand using magic to pass a couple tests, but don't make it a regular thing. Got it?"

Axel nodded. "Got it."

"Now let's see, where was I? Oh yeah. So I beat Daniel, made it on the team, but Andi saw me with spell-o-vision goggles. She knew I cheated, knew I was a wizard, and threatened to report me to the Council. She didn't, because at the Seven I cast a spell to make her feet stick to the ground."

"Oh yeah! You told me about that! Doing that to Mia was hilarious!"

Jax shook his head with a smile. "At school the next day I magically switched lockers with Andi, so I'd be next to Emma's. Emma told me to change it back, I didn't. Next she said that she wouldn't talk to me again if I didn't give te goggles back. I wasn't really fazed, I knew she'd keep talking to me, but humored her and said that she wasn't the only witch I could talk to at Iridium. She scoffed and told me I could be friends with Maddie, but to give the goggles back. I didn't want to give them back, deciding to play dumb. In the end, I had to run away from Andi wielding her chainsaw."

"She brought a chainsaw to school?!"

"Yep. At lunch, I observed Daniel and Emma bumping into each other, and could immediately tell that something was wrong. So while Daniel was bent over, I cast a spell to make Emma fall, hopefully she'd blame him or something. However, he caught her, and they instantly made up. I was left wondering what had just happened.

"At the end of the day, the T3 managed to steal the goggles back...and, prank me." He trailed off at the end.

Axel tilted his head. "How'd they prank you?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"But-"

"MOVING ON. Daniel came by and we talking, with me sneakily telling him to break up with Emma. And then that's when the incident happened. However, that night, the Fool Moon came up. Thankfully, it didn't really have an effect on me. The next day, I teleported to Emma's house, she was avoiding me so I wanted to know why. Turns out she was a bit mad at my antics, but nothing too serious. I impressed her with some spells, the last one making a bunch of bunnies appear. She loved them, yet wanted them to go away in case someone saw. Emma wanted me to get rid of them, but I wanted to see her do it, give her a challenge. She succeeded, at the expense of Daniel seeing.

"After a few rounds of wiping his memory, we both accidently erased it. He had no idea who he was...but on the upside, at least he could still read. We made a deal that your mother would check the Hex for the reversal spell, while I watched Daniel. However, before we left, he attempted to ask Emma out for pizza, and told her she was 'very pretty.' Before she could respond, I got him out the door.

"Now, I'll admit, I had a little fun with this. I made him dress as a geek, and told him that he was German."

Axel snickered. "That's really good."

This caused a smile to break out on Jax's features. "I had to take him to my house to spend the night. The next day, Emma was pretty mad I made her boyfriend German. But Emma managed to save his memory at the end of the day. I saw it all with my tv spell in the Sharks locker room, and was pretty heartbroken about it. I still wasn't going to give up, though.

"One night, I teleported into Emma's room, scaring her yet again. It was at that time that I pulled my one and only prank on her, it was my one and only because she put me in a straightjacket. I tried telling her that the Fool Moon was messing with her, yet she didn't listen. At home, my Dad had to free me. My mood was lifted in school though, because your mother teased me by calling me a, ah, nickname." He didn't really want his son to know.

"What was it?"

"It's not important."

"Oh, come on! You said that the last time! Maybe it'll help me think of a nickname for Persephone."

Jax sighed. "Okay, fine. It was..." He mumbled something.

"Was what?"

"Jaxy Waxy." He muttered.

Axel snickered. "Jaxy Waxy?"

"What nickname from a girl is ever manly?! Besides, maybe I liked it!"

Axel held up his hands, "Okay, okay Dad! Hmm...maybe..." He snapped his fingers. "Sephie! That'll work, right?"

His father shrugged. "It could. But let's get back. Later on, us Sharks beat the Dolphins in a swimming competition. I had to race Daniel again, but didn't use magic this time. I came in an eighth of a second behind him, I vowed to win the next time. At the Seven for the celebration, I talked with your mother and told her the same thing, adding in that I don't need magic to beat him. Also, I told her that I always win in the end, and that she'd see. I left after that, leaving her to her thoughts. I have no idea if she thought of them, yet hoped my words left an impact on her.

"That night, I was in my room lounging on my bed in my pajamas, when I was magically teleported to Daniel's garage by Emma. Her and Andi explained that Emma accidently turned the T3 into hamsters. We looked for about an hour, chasing them and trying to catch them. Andi caught one, then I caught the other two. Your mother a bit nervous about changing the back, because Daniel was coming in the house and she wasn't a master on magic. I gave her advice, telling her that if she got distracted, to punch those thoughts out of her brain like a boxer. I teleported me and Andi out of there before we could get caught. The next day, Emma told me that it worked.

"One day at school, Emma got punishment spells cast upon her by Agamemnon, for not breaking up with Daniel. Me and Andi had a bit of fun with them, I teased her about whenever Daniel would say something to her she'd respond with, ohhhh yeahhh. Then there was the dancing spell...at the end of the day I reversed the spells with help from Andi and the Hex.

"A few nights later, Daniel was having an 'all-nighter' at his house. He invited me and Diego. It was at the same time as Maddie's sleepover, and I heard that Emma and Andi were being forced to go. Us guys set up a trap, and went to go try it on the girls. Unfortunately, the power went out, and Sophie had zombie makeup on, so all of us were trying to escape a zombie. Everything worked out in the end, me and Emma waved bye to each other, and that was that.

"Next day at school, I managed to get Emma to ditch school with me, we went to the beach. I set up a picnic, but we got into a food fight. Although, it was my fault, being that I threw cake in her face."

"Man, you were romantic huh? I don't think Persephone would want to get involved in a food fight though."

"Who knows? If you try to do what I did, maybe you could get her to loosen up some." He smiled. "We made it back to school before last period, when Emma's dad called her down to the office. She got detention for skipping while I got away with it."

"How?"

"I uh, used a cloning spell. And don't even try to ask for it, because it's very illegal. The Council would take your powers if they found out. Plus, it's not even a clone, it's a piece of your personality. I made a bad decision, and taught her the spell. Lots of craziness ensued, but not before I accidently kissed Emma's clone, thinking it was her."

"Were you mad?"

"Of course I was mad! I was furious when the real Emma told me that it wasn't her, to be precise, she said, 'of course it wasn't me'. But disappointment was the emotion that won out. And because of my own stubborness, I refused to give her the reversal spell. I even said the clone was better than her."

Axel winced. "Ooh, wrong thing to say."

"Got that right. Eventually, she got rid of the clones, somehow with Daniel breaking up with her in the process. Your mother missed him so much, she started to see him everywhere. The only person she didn't Daniel's face on was me. Meanwhile, I got Daniel in trouble again, and made the Principal sign him up for the school play. Oh, and your mother trapped me in a locker. That wasn't fun."

Axel chuckled. "She trapped you in a locker?"

"Like I said, not fun. Anyway, me, Diego, and Maddie all got in trouble for a food fight, so then we had to volunteer for the play to avoid a long amount of detention. I ended up becoming Tybalt, because Pablo got the chicken pox. At that play practice, Desdemona-who turned evil because of the Fool Moon by the way-was the director, and she told me and Daniel to have a swordfight, because he was Romeo. At first she had real swords, but then Emma's dad made her replace them. For then, we had to use a piece of bread and salami."

"Bread and salami?"

"It was all Diego and Andi could find. So, me and Daniel practiced our swordfight only, it kind of got out of hand. You see, Daniel wanted Emma back, while I wanted to be with her. We went out of the backstage area, into the hallways, then finally we ended at the cafeteria when our weapons broke in half. I obviously won." He grinned.

"Unfortunately, Emma was nowhere to be found. Turns out, she accidently turned herself into a...um..animal."

"What kind of animal?"

"A...feathery one.." He looked down.

"Wait, do you mean a bird?"

"Don't say that word!"

Axel's mouth dropped. "No way. You're scared of birds?! But they're everywhere!"

"It's only when they're inside! It's just not right!"

"Oh God, this is too much!" Axel started laughing his butt off. "You claim you were such a heartthrob rebel, and you're scared of birds?!"

Jax narrowed his eyes. "It's not funny, it's a legitimate disease! Now do you want to hear the rest of the story, or not?"

His son quieted down.

"Thank you. I was at the Seven, when Andi asked for my help in turning her back. She found out about my fear, and when I tried getting away, she tied me up. She took me to Daniel's, where I summoned Emma, yet soon after I passed out."

Axel could barely keep it in.

Jax gazed at him suspiciously. "Anyway, when I woke up, your mother was back to normal. Maddie changed her back. But then later that night, me and your mother both got trapped in the school because of a huge storm. She showed up because her dad texted her to meet him there, while I came just to make sure that she was okay, and that she didn't accidently turn herself into a...you know."

"You mean a-" He then did a bird-like screech, making his father visibly flinch.

"I don't know why I told you about that." Jax growled.

"But onwards with the story. Because it was a lightning storm, I couldn't tele-transport us out of there. We took shelter in the Principal's office, all the while talking and becoming closer. We had some fun too, like playing magical truth or dare."

"I should play that sometime." Axel grinned.

"You should, it's pretty fun. Maybe with Emily Rueda's brother, although he's a Kanay. But it was funny when we did magical imitations.." The older wizard started to snicker.

His son tilted his head. "Magical imitations? How do you do that?"

Jax smiled. "It's easy, really. You just focus on the person you want to imitate, and-" He proceeded to gather blue and black magic in his fingertips, then put his middle and index fingers at the base of his throat. "Axel! Stop playing tricks on your sister! Be a good wizard! And don't forget to put on your helmet, I don't want you to crash!" Jax spoke in his wife's voice, smirking when he was done.

Axel's eyes bulged. "That. Is. So. Cool!"

"Your turn."

Axel gathered his red magic, doing the same thing his father did. "Mr. Novoa! Pay attention! This is a learning environment, not a social hour! Get back to your assignment, I'm sure Ms. Carter doesn't want you associating with her!" He spoke in his math teacher's shrill voice.

Jax laughed, remembering how he didn't like the teacher from when he and Emma went to the parent/teacher conference. Of course his wife liked her.

Axel grinned, then gestured for his father to continue.

"Anyway, we discovered a blueprint for destroying the magical realm. Then I opened up about my mother, how she was a good witch yet my father was a bad wizard. I told your mother that I take after my father, that I'm bad, but my mother wanted me to be good. She then took my hand, telling me how I was good, that she saw my good moments. Before I knew it we both leaned in...only for the door to fly open, effectively cutting us off."

"That must've sucked."

"It did. I wanted to tear my hair out, we were so close! Eventually we made it out, but the next day I got tricked into attending a council meeting, Emma was there too. They found out about the clones, and were going to take away our powers, when I stepped in. I lied to them, saying that I created all the Emma clones, that she had nothing to do with it. For my motive, I said so that I could have a Chosen One that I could control. Your mother was let off the hook, however, my powers got taken away."

Axel gasped. "You sacrificed your powers for her? Why?"

Jax gave him a small smile. "Because I fell in love with her."

Axel looked down. Could he do that for Persephone, if it ever came down to it?

"She thanked me, and then we kissed in the hallway. Twice." The corners of his mouth turned up. "After that, we started dating. Of course, all kinds of magic craziness happened, and then at the end of the Fool Moon we defeated Desdemona and Evil Emma, for they tried to destroy the Magic Realm. As a thank you, the Council gave me my powers back. Me and your mother continued dating throughout high school, into college, and the rest is history." His father ended with a smile. "I hope that helped. Just remember, don't give up. When I went after your mother, it seemed almost impossible to get her to forget Daniel. But, I never quit. I kept fighting, and eventually I won her over. I'm sure you can do the same with Persephone."

Axel smiled. "Thanks Dad, and I won't give up."

**A/N: Phew! That was REALLY long. But I hoped you enjoyed it! I really wish this is how it happened in the show. **


End file.
